


海盗paro

by Suberr



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-10-01 20:55:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20402230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suberr/pseuds/Suberr
Summary: 1.大纲灭文2.背景：大概是大航海时期3.OOC大量**被屏蔽了所以搬到这里来。涉及到海军，不能接受的勿点





	海盗paro

**Author's Note:**

> 1.大纲灭文  
2.背景：大概是大航海时期  
3.OOC大量
> 
> **被屏蔽了所以搬到这里来。涉及到海军，不能接受的勿点

流落在外的优找工作的时候误上海盗船，他被安排到舱底做杂役所以一直不知道实情。桐是这艘船的船长，某日他下到底层看到埋在煤灰下肤白貌美的优，起了爱慕之心便把优掳到上面啪啪。优这才发现上了贼船，对桐的态度十分生疏，也不相信身为海盗的桐的告白。但桐并不像其他海盗那么粗鲁，优也逐渐改变了想法。某日和其他海盗船起的冲突中，桐救了优，就此优彻底爱上了桐。

优想找桐学习剑术，以便将来能保护桐。于是桐提拔优作贴身的骑士，把收藏的蓝蔷薇之剑赏赐给优。优一看到剑，心乱如麻，那和出现在家族画像中的剑一模一样，而剑在祖父乘坐的商船出海遭遇海盗后遗失，祖父也在那场灾难中身亡，从此以后他们家族也就没落了。桐解释船和剑是从父亲那里继承的。

优很爱桐，但家族之仇不能不报，于是决定一边练剑，一边趁晚上啪啪以后桐丧失警惕杀了桐再自杀。正等他准备下手，船遭遇了海军的伏击。寡不敌众，桐受伤被俘，桐对海军军官说优是贵族之子，被抢来做性奴的，完全和海盗无关，请求海aa军放了他。这时优拿起蓝蔷薇之剑干掉桐身边的士兵，砍断捆着桐的麻绳，正声：我是桐的骑士。

桐和优奋战到最后一刻，终究流血过多而不敌，双双掉入海中。海军认定海盗桐优已死，搜索一夜也没有找到尸体，也只好回去复命。几年后有人声称在热带小岛见过与桐优相似的人，不知真假。


End file.
